


Colour Of The Sky

by Grethers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grethers/pseuds/Grethers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean confesses what he feels, but Castiel seems to be unsure about his priorities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colour Of The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you want to read more. I orginally wrote this as an One-Shot. (But now I'm not sure if I should continue this as an PWP/FWP fict...)

 

„It wasn't the moment I looked in your eyes and noticed that they have the colour of the sky after a storm.

It was the moment, when I looked into the sky and noticed it has the colour of your eyes.

Since that moment I realized that I got lost in them.

That I got lost in you.

To be honest, I don't plan to find myself ever again“

 

It was weird.

How much tension there can be in the air.

What explosions can be caused by looks.

Blue eyes collided with green ones. Green with blue.

The walls of the motel room seemed to shake.

 

„Dean..“, Castiel's voice shivered. His eyes glazed over.

He wished that he wouldn't have to do that, he wished that he would refuse to speak the words.

„It's not right.“

 

Deans heart stopped.

 

"It's not natural.." the angle added.

Dean turrned around and punched aginst the wall.  H e didn't care, if the noise would waken somebody.

In that moment, nothing mattered.

Nearly nothing.

"Then tell me what's natural." Dean's voice was ruff.

"Dammit, Cas. If this is not right, I won't ever do something right again ."

Cas wanted to cry, to scream and laugh at the same time.

He flinched, when Dean raised his voice.

"And what is right to you, Cas? Tel me what is right and wrong." the Winchester shouted, "Who decides that? Who makes the rules? Your father?"

 

Cas didn't say a word. He wanted to run, to make a stroke with his wings and land somewhere at the other end of the world.

At the same time, he couldn't move an inch away from Dean.

Castiel himself wasn't sure. Couldn't he or wouldn't?

He knew Dean's soul. He saw it clearly, the picture never vanished. He thought of it so often. Castiel never stopped thinking about it.

It was so beautiful, so broken. Incredibly hurt.

Just like Dean in that moment. He wanted to tell Dean. He really did. But he couldn't. His tongue had turned into stone, while he was starring into those incredibly green eyes.

 

 


End file.
